Tell Her
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: String has a nightmare about Caitlin getting hurt. When he wakes up, he smiles at the realization that it was just a dream, but when he arrives at Santini's Air Dom tells him something horrible has happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Tell Her**

Title: Tell her

Author: AbbyGibbs

Fandom: Airwolf

Pairing: Stringfellow/Caitlin  
Rating: T

Category: multi chapter.  
Spoilers: None.  
Summary: String has a nightmare about Caitlin getting hurt. When he wakes up, he smiles at the realization that it was just a dream, but when he arrives at Santini's Air Dom tells him something horrible has happened.

Warning: none  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CBS and the people who created "Airwolf"

Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

**No copyright infringement is intended. ****  
**

**A/N #1: Thanks to Jan-Michael Vincent, Ernest Borgnine and Jean Bruce Scott. You guys were and still are AWESOME! Thanks also to M. Bellisario who created this amazing show! **

**Where does this come from? I have no idea at all, I just woke up and had this in mind, so now here it is on paper, I hope you will like it.**

**ONE**

Stringfellow Hawke was running. Running for his life, his was holding Caitlin O'Shannessy by the hand pulling her with him. They had to get to the helicopter and fast once they'd be aboard of Airwolf they would be safe.

The tricky point was to get safe because Cait and String were hunted by men that were shooting at them.

"I can't, Hawke." Caitlin moaned.

"We're almost there... a little bit more, I can see Airwolf"

String felt her pull at his hand and his he turned to look at her, he saw her falling on her knees. String took a step back and helped her up. "String, leave me here, come on go."

"No!"

"Hawke, go get Airwolf, and you'll come and get me back."

"No!" He insisted and started to pick her up, but she stopped him.

"You stubborn son of..." Cailin O' Shannessy stopped the words from coming out. She couldn't believe she would have said them to the man she secretly loved. The truth was that she was afraid something might happen to him. He would be safer in the air piloting the helicopter. She looked him in the eyes and told him.

"Hawke looked at me." she started as she placed both of her hands on his shoulders. "You'll go faster without me. I'm too tired and too hurt to move. And what good will it do if we are both captured?"

Stringfellow Hawke knew his friend was right, but he didn't want to leave her behind. What if those guys hurt her or even worse?

"Go!" She urged him.

Reluctantly, Hawke nodded his head, he leaned forward and hugged her. "I'll come back for you, I promise." He whispered in her neck.

"I know you will."

He stood up slowly and started to run in the direction to where he could see the helicopter. Sting stopped abruptly when he heard a detonation. Slowly he turned to look why he had heard a gunshot, his heart skipped a beat when he saw the scene before him.

Caitlin was lying on the ground moaning and trembling. At first the pilot his friend was just trembling because she'd been scared, by the shot, but then he realized, Caitlin had been shot, a pool of blood was forming near her on the ground. He felt a wave a panic float through him as he hurried to her side.

He did his best to ignored the man that were standing around himself and Caitlin as they were pointing guns down at them. Hawke knelt beside her, his eyes filled up with tears, he reached out for her and pulled her upper body slowly towards him. "Hold on, Caitlin, hold on. Don't leave me, I need you."

"I'm cold, String, so cold" she managed to get out between gasps.

"You're gonna be fine. Everything is going to be okay, " he told her. Tough he didn't really know who he was trying to convince the most, he or Cait...

Stringfellow Hawke suddenly realized that he would never going to be able to live without her. Since she had entered his life, he felt it was richer and fuller, no Caitlin O'Shannessy could live him no now not ever.

When he looked at her pretty face, String immediately noticed at it had become paler. "I love you, Hawke, I always have." Hawke heard her tell him right before he watched helplessly as her beautiful eyes closed.

"NO! Cait, stay with me, please." Slowly rocking her against him and let his sorrow take over.

000

"CAIT!" He heard himself yell as his woke up with a start.

It took him a few moments to realize where he was, but relaxed when he saw that he was in bed in his cabin. It was a dream. He said to himself, but String wanted to call his friend anyway, just to hear her voice and make sure it was only a dream.

He pushed the sheets aside and got out of bed. What he needed right now was cup of steaming coffee. After that he'd call Cait. He smiled at how stupid it was, but he would do it anyway.

Once he was in the kitchen String prepared the coffee as he wondered where this dream came from... True they'd had some though cases lately but they weren't really more dangerous than usual. And everyone was doing well so.

He watched as the brown liquid fell slowly into the coffee pot before heading to the shower. About twenty minutes later, String was freshly dressed in blue jean and white pullover. He poured himself some fresh coffee in a cup and with a steaming cup in hand he head for his phone.

He composed his friend's number and waited for her to answer, but she didn't. He frowned, was this wasn't like her not to pick up. It was possible that she was already gone but that would be extremely early. Hawke decide that he would try and call her later. He'll would try again when he'll be at _Santini Air_.

TBC...

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tell her **

**Diclaimer and information see part one.**

**No copyright infringement is intended. ****  
**

**A/N #1: Thanks to Jan-Michael Vincent, Ernest Borgnine and Jean Bruce Scott. You guys were and still are AWESOME! Thanks also to M. Bellisario who created this amazing show! **

**Where does this come from? I have no idea at all, I just woke up and had this in mind, so now here it is on paper, I hope you will like it.**

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews/favs and followers to this story, it warms my heart.**

**TWO**

"Good morning, I'm just going to call Cait to see ..." Hawke started as soon as he entered the hangar of Santini Air, but didn't finish his sentence when I saw his friend running toward him.

This couldn't be good Stringfellow thought to himself.

"String! String thank goodness you're here. I tried to call you, but were already on your way here, I guess..." Dom said in a somewhat panicked tone of voice.

"Yeah, I'm here, calm down and tell me what's going on?"

"It's Caitlin."

Hawke felt instantly a knot forming in his stomach and a wave of fear start to overtake him.

No this couldn't be happening. He was still in his nightmare and would wake up in a minute, right? Yeah, that was it. He was going to wake up any minute now. String forced himself to stay calm which was for once easier said than done.

"What is it about, Caitlin?" Hawke finally managed to ask.

Dom looked at the floor for a second before facing the man he considered like his son and wished suddenly that someone else was there with them so he wouldn't be the one to announce him the news.

"Dom?" He said starting to get impatient.

"She's in the hospital. Caitlin is in a coma..." Dom's voice trailed off.

"WHAT? What happened?" Hawke questioned his friend.

"Helicopter crash, she was flying it."

_Cait... Helicopter crash... she's flying_ those words didn't sound right in Stringfellow's ears, they didn't even belong in the same sentence. It couldn't be. Caitlin O' Shannessy was, _**is **_an excellent pilot, she'd proved it more than once.

"No, that's impossible." Was the only thing he answered, Dominic.

No his mind refused to believe it. There had to be more to the crash. This couldn't be a simple accident. Flashes from his nightmare invaded is mind

_"I'm cold, String, so cold" she managed to get out between gasps._

_"You're gonna be fine. Everything is going to be okay, " he told her. Tough he didn't really know who he was trying to convince the most, he or Cait..._

_Stringfellow Hawke suddenly realized that he would never going to be able to live without her. Since she had entered his life, he felt it was richer and fuller, no Caitlin O'Shannessy could live him no now not ever._

_When he looked at her pretty face, String immediately noticed at it had become paler. "I love you, Hawke, I always have." Hawke heard her tell him right before he watched helplessly as her beautiful eyes closed._

_"NO! Cait, stay with me, please." Slowly rocking her against him and let his sorrow take over._

This can't be happening he said as he ran out of the Santini Air hangar. "String where are you going?" The owner of the hangar yelled after him as he watched his surrogate son ran off on his motorbike.

What the devil's gotten into you, kid? Dominic Santini wondered has he went back to his office to close up and go to the hospital to see how Cait was doing. Before he left Dominic left a not for Hawke telling him in which hospital was in case he wanted to know.

Hawke's reaction didn't make any sense for the older man, but he supposed that in time, String would eventually tell him.

000

As he on his motorbike Hawke's mind tried to make sense of everything, but he failed. It was happen all over again each time he cared about someone they were taken away from him. His parents', Gabrielle, other women he had deeply cared about, his beloved brother Saint John and now Caitlin.

Damn curse, was he condemned to stay alone of the rest of his life? And people wondered why he was so withdrawn.

Hawke felt tears burn his eyes at the idea that he might lose his best friend his life had been so much better since he'd met her. What was he suppose to now? He needed to be with her in the hospital, but also needed to see where she'd crashed. He could get the idea out of his mind that the fact that Cait had crashed wasn't and accident. He had seen her fly she know what she was doing.

Not all pilots would have been able to pull off when they had been shooting in the studios when Dom's not very stable niece had sabotaged the helicopter, but Cait had managed to bring the Hughes 500 safely on the ground.

He had to find out the truth about what had really happened.

With that thought in mind, Stringfellow Hawke, headed back to the hangar.

TBC...

**A/N#2 Sorry this one's so short and I hope it's not too messed up, but I'm not feeling quite well today. Though I hope you will enjoy the reading.**

**Thanks for reading and for your comprehension.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tell her - 3**

**Diclaimer and information see part one.**

**No copyright infringement is intended. ****  
**

**A/N #1: Thanks to Jan-Michael Vincent, Ernest Borgnine and Jean Bruce Scott. You guys were and still are AWESOME! Thanks also to M. Bellisario who created this amazing show! **

**Where does this come from? I have no idea at all, I just woke up and had this in mind, so now here it is on paper, I hope you will like it.**

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews/favs and followers to this story, it warms my heart. Special thanks to Reseda, Robertwnielsen, finelaure and all the others for their support.**

**A/N #2: I'm so sorry if Hawke might act of being a bit different than I think he'd be on the show, but this is for the purpose of this story, please bare with me here, okay? Thank you so much. Thank you all for the reviews, you guys are all real sweat! I really hope you'll keep enjoying the story as it will keep going on.**

**THREE**

When Stringfellow had found Dominic's note, he had hurried to the hospital. When he arrived, he didn't even bother to stop to ask if anyone could tell him anything, Hawke wasn't in the mood to let anyone tell him that they couldn't tell him anything Caitlin O' Shannessy because he wasn't any relative to her. He would never be allowed to know how his friend was doing. So Hawke went in search of Dom.

Hawke found his friend was passing in one of the corridors of the hospital. As he saw her the younger pilot could see his friend seemed worried and anxious.

"Dom! How is she?" He asked as he rapidly walked in his old friend's direction.

"String, finally..." The older man said.

"What did the doctors say?" Hawke asked worried.

The younger man looked at his mentor and felt his a knot forming in his stomach when he saw the look in Santini's eyes.

"She's in the OR now... String she... she's..."

"She's what, Dom!? " Anger shot through him in a second. _Please don't tell me the worse has happen._

"She's fighting for her life. Caitlin was barely breathing when they managed to get her out of the wreck of the chopper, she had blood everywhere which why they didn't see it at first." Dominic Santini's voice trailed off as water started to prickle his eyes.

Now String was scared. _Please don't tell me my stupid dream has become reality... please no._

"What happened, you told me she was in a coma and now you're telling me, Caitlin is in OR fighting for her life and what didn't they see it?" Hawke asked, visibly agitated now.

Dom put his hands on String shoulders as looked in his blue eyes.

"What didn't they see at first?" Hawke repeated his question getting frustrated by the fact that it took so much time for Dom to answer him.

"Caitlin's been shot, String... She's been shot." Dom told him in a small and broken voice.

"What?"

No, no, NO this couldn't be this was his nightmare coming truth. No, he had to do something to stop it to fully come true, but how? Find out did this to her, was one thing he could do, but that would help her to stay alive would it? Hawke felt helpless. He could help so many people HAD helped many people already with Airwolf or even without and here he was powerless to help his own friend.

But in the world be willing to kill Caitlin O' Shannessy and why? He had to call Michael and asked if he could dig and little and see if he could find something anything...

"Hawke?" The man heard his friend call him.

"Hmm, yeah?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Who on her would want to kill, Caitlin, Dom, it doesn't make any sense. I need to call Michael..."

He said as he walked away to find a phone.

"Don't bother, he's on his way over here, I called him."

His nightmare flashed in his mind again and now that he knew that Cait has been shot the scenes where he saw her in a pool of blood became more vivid and the feeling made him feel slightly uneasy. He had never been the type of man to give nightmare or even dreams a second thought but this was strange to say the least.

He didn't believe is psychics, he didn't want to believe Dom when he had told him about Megan Ravenson and her gift — or curse — depends how you see it. It didn't really change his view on the psychics, but let's say he was open to the possibility. After all she had helped them find Archangel back.

_Maybe he should consider the idea, but only if everything he'd try failed._

"String?" He heard Dom call his name.

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about? You seem to be ten thousand miles away from here with your thoughts."

"It's nothing, Dom."

"You can make that believe to anyone else if it makes you feel better, but not to me. I know something's bothering you, son. What is it?"

Hawke can to sit next to his old friend on a stool, Dom had decided to sit on a little earlier, there was nothing else to do than wait, and pacing in front of the large door didn't really helped so he had opted to sit.

"I don't know Dominic, it's just that last night, I had a nightmare where in Caitlin died in my arms, I couldn't do anything other than watch her close her eyes as she stopped breathing. And now there is this..."

Dom eyes his friend a little skeptically. "Are you telling you saw this coming?"

"No, That's not what I said. I had a nightmare that's all, maybe it's just coincidence..." Hawke offered as he tried to reassure himself..."

"Stringfellow Hawke, you better tell me what's on your mind Mama Mia!" Dom said in frustration. "You're the one that always tells me that there is no such thing as a coincidence. Now speak!"

For a minutes there, Hawke had had the impression of earring his best friend, when she was pissed at him and when she was certain that he was holding something for her.

"I have strange felling about this Dominic. This wasn't an accident... When you told me she crashed, I couldn't believe it because she's too good of a pilot for that, and you know it. But is not wasn't bugging the most... something tells me that whoever did this want to hurt me through her."

"What do you mean?"

"Caitlin are close, maybe someone sees more to it than there really is..."

"And would they be right to think precisely that?"

"No, of course not!" String replied a little too fast.

"String..."

Hawke sighed heavily. He suddenly felt as if being a kid again, as if he had done something stupid and refuse to tell so, but Dom knew about it anyway.

"Yes, they could be right about it. It has all started a few months ago, actually..."

"You mean, you and Cait are together?" Dom asked, a touch of hope in his voice.

"No we're not. What I meant was that I started to see Caitlin as more than a friend... and why if I lose her, and never have the opportunity to tell her how I feel about her, Dom? What if... I mean, I've chosen not to tell her anything because of you know..." his voice trailed off.

All his friend did was nodding his head "I know..."

"But somehow if she dies and I would never have the chance to tell her how much she means to me, it would so much worse. And for some reason I have the impression that if Saint John would be here he would kick my butt. Telling me that it's about time that I come to my sense, a bit late though."

"He definitely would."

"I'm sure you'll be able to tell you love her, soon." Dominic told his surrogate son in a voice he wanted to be confident, even though his heart was bleeding at the possibility, he could be lying.

Dominic Santini made a silent prayer in hope push the fate of those to kids in the right direction.

Michael arrive just in time to see the surgeon walking in Hawke and Dom's direction.

"How is she doing, doctor?" The men asked in unison.

"Well I won't lie to you, it's a miracle your friend is still alive, she a fighter for sure."

_Oh yeah that she is. _Hawke and Dom thought to themselves.

The next twenty-four hours will be critical, but if she passes them, there might be a big change she will pull through. The two friends looked at one another and exchanged a small smile, relieved.

"Thank you, doctor." Hawke said as he shook the man's hand, the next one to do so was Dominic Santini and finally Michael who had joined them.

"You're welcome."

"When can we go and see her?"

"Soon but no more than five minutes for each one of you."

"Marella and I will be staying here while you and Dom will go take a look at the crash scene. She won't be alone String, there will always someone of the Firm with her."

"Thanks, Michael" Hawke said as he extended his hand she shake the one of Archangel.

"Caitlin O' Shannessy is one of ours after all."

Stringfellow simply nodded his head in approval. Hawke didn't want to leave the hospital, he didn't want to leave Cait behind, but he had to do something anything or he was going the go crazy.

"Let's go Dom. If anything happens..."

"I'll know where to find you."

_Let's get the Lady to stretch her legs._


	4. Chapter 4

**Tell her - 4**

**Diclaimer and information see part one.**

**No copyright infringement is intended. ****  
**

**A/N #1: Thanks to Jan-Michael Vincent, Ernest Borgnine and Jean Bruce Scott. You guys were and still are AWESOME! Thanks also to M. Bellisario who created this amazing show! **

**Where does this come from? I have no idea at all, I just woke up and had this in mind, so now here it is on paper, I hope you will like it.**

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews/favs and followers to this story, it warms my heart. Special thanks to Mychand, Reseda, Robertwnielsen, finlaure and all the others for their support and reviews.**

**A/N #2: I'm so sorry if Hawke might act of being a bit different than I think he'd be on the show, but this is for the purpose of this story, please bare with me here, okay? Thank you so much. Thank you all for the reviews, you guys are all real sweat! I really hope you'll keep enjoying the story as it will keep going on.**

**FOUR**

Aboard Airwolf no much was said as the two men were thinking about their friend fighting for her life in the hospital. Hawke hope that what happened to Caitlin had nothing to do with Horn. If it would be the case he wasn't sure he would be able to deal without doing something really stupid.

The problem was except from Horn he had no idea who could do such a thing.

When they located the site crash they, they were happy to see that they could safely hide the Black Lady, they were going to hide her in an hold barn that stood right next to where Cait had crashed.

Once the baby was hidden Dom and Hawke walked together to where the wreck of the Huge 500 lay — looking more like a puzzle now — and to think that had once been a flying machine. Smoke still came up from here and there on the site. As String saw the extent of debris and alarm rang in his head.

His friend being shot was not the only reason why she crashed. Slowly he started to walked in between the pieces of the helicopter wreck, as Dom watched him, he suddenly realized that the younger pilot seemed to be looking for something specific.

"Hawke?"

String turned his heard toward his older friend "Yeah?"

"Looking for anything special?"

"Yes, anything that might indicate a sabotage."

"Huh?" Dominic lifted a eyebrow.

Dominic Santini walked toward the man he considered like a son. "You're saying that someone sabotage the helicopter and then shot her?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying. Someone wanted to make sure Caitlin would die."

"But why?" Dom demanded.

"That's the $10,000 question." Hawke wondered.

As the men both searched for any evidence that would confirm Hawke's theory that someone had indeed tempered with the helicopter he couldn't help but to think about his friend. Thinking about the good moments they'd shared together. She had saved him more than ones and had never demanded anything in return or even complained about it. Hawke suddenly realized that his friend had taken a huge place in his life and he definitely wouldn't know what to do if something would happen.

The crash site was big and both Dom and String started to wonder if they would ever find a way to find any evidence, when suddenly Hawke's trained eyes caught something.

"Oh huh?" Hawke said, and Dom immediately turned his head in Stringfellow's direction.

"Found something?" Santini asked.

"Yes, I think so, Dom."

String kept looking around and found more interesting piece. It felt as if he was looking for the pieces of a puzzle that he would finally be able to put together. One piece after another. He pulled out a small bag out of one of the pockets of his fly suit. As he looked at the younger man, Dom frowned.

"Always be prepared."

The older man smiled, only String could be thinking like that. They looked a little longer around before they decide to go back to Airwolf.

After a few moments they were sitting in the Lady and pushed her back to life, they received a call from Archangel.

"Hawke you better come back to the hospital as soon as possible."

"What's going on?" Hawke asked with a hint of uneasiness creeping through his voice.

"It's Caitlin, she's back in OR."

Dom prayed. Their couldn't die she was a too good someone just to die like that there was so much, she could still do and not to mention that she could make String happy again, Dominic Santini was convince of it. All his surrogate son had to do was letting what he was feeling for her invade him before finding the strength to tell her so.

But this would never happen if she had to die. Stringfellow had suffered enough already. God could not let that happen. The man already thought he had a curse up on him...

_Please God..._

"Hawke it's bad. She's bleeding inwardly."

String closed his eyes, just for a second before he pressed the button that engaged the turbos while he felt his eyes water.

_I can't lose her too... _String murmured.

_**Sorry this chapter is so short, it wasn't my point, I promise, but I'm really going crazy. I try to write in between 'coughing sessions'**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Tell her - 5**

Diclaimer and information see part one.

No copyright infringement is intended.   


A/N #1: Thanks to Jan-Michael Vincent, Ernest Borgnine and Jean Bruce Scott. You guys were and still are AWESOME! Thanks also to M. Bellisario who created this amazing show!

Where does this come from? I have no idea at all, I just woke up and had this in mind, so now here it is on paper, I hope you will like it.

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews/favs and followers to this story, it warms my heart. Special thanks to Mychand, Reseda, Robertwnielsen, finlaure and all the others for their support and reviews.**

**A/N #2: I'm so sorry if Hawke might act of being a bit different than I think he'd be on the show, but this is for the purpose of this story, please bare with me here, okay? Thank you so much. Thank you all for the reviews, you guys are all real sweat! I really hope you'll keep enjoying the story as it will keep going on.**

**FIVE **

As they arrived at the hospital Archangel was waiting for them. The moment, the two men's eyes met, Hawke knew things were real bad for his friend, and felt a wave of pure anger run through him. Anger of being powerless to do anything to help her.

"What happened?"

"I don't exactly know, but she's been in cardiac arrest. They managed to bring her back, but they're afraid it might happen again."

Dominic felt his heart sank and made a silent prayer to the Lord above to do whatever he could to let her stay with them even if HE has decided to call her back to him. Hawke wouldn't survive this. The old man knew that String felt more for the woman in the OR than he was willing to admit to himself.

He had seen the way he'd looked at her when he thought no one was watching him, but he was too afraid to give them a chance because he thought he was doomed.

'I suppose we can't see her?" String inquired.

"No, they're still working on her." Marella told, String as she hugged him.

"Have you found something on the crash site?" Michael asked.

"Yes, we did." Hawke, told his friend, dryly.

At the tone of voice he used, Archangel knew they had found evidence that meant, Caitlin O' Shannessy's crash had nothing to do with an accident. String handed the man a bag full of small pieces — pieces he'd recovered from the site.

"What's that?"

"Don't know, but whatever it is, I'm sure that's what caused Cait's crash."

"Alright, I'll get it analyzed, and will let you know the results." Archangel said, because nodding his head, and walking away from Hawke.

Marella hugged, String, one more time and told him she was sure Caitlin was going to be fine because she's a tough woman.

"Thanks, Marella." He said, hugging her back.

The two friends watched them leave the hospital. Both of them lost in their own thoughts, as much as he wished Marella words were truth String couldn't help some doubt from creeping through his mind. Sure Caitlin O'Shannessy's tough, but this was different, wasn't it? It was a miracle she's still alive, and now she suffers from internal bleeding. How in hell am I suppose to convince myself that everything's going to be fine and that everything will soon return to normal?

What if she makes it, but is stuck in a wheelchair for the rest or her life? What if she can't accept it? What if SHE? What if I can't accept it? Don't be stupid, String, maybe you won't be able to accept it but you'll be there for her and deal with the situation if it presents itself.

But what ifs won't bring anywhere right now...

"String?"

"Hmmm?"

"Everything alright?"

"No, Dom, nothing's alright!" Hawke told his friend angrily. "And it's not going to be alright as long as Cait isn't out of here, and that I know for sure that'll she safe!"

"She'll be, I promise." Dom said.

"You can't promise that, you just can't, Dom, because you don't know that."

"You're right, I don't. But I have faith. Faith in life, God, and Caitlin, String, contrarily to what you are convinced of there is no curse on you or on anyone else for that matter. It's just life, that's sometimes, hard and ugly and sure enough, she can be pretty rough and unfair, like she's been with you, and all you've been through, but I can promise you, that you are NOT RESPONSIBLE for Caitlin's crash."

"Dom..." Stringfellow started, but the older man cut him off.

"No, don't you start that again, young man." Santini warned.

"If I'm not why is this happening to Caitlin, now?"

Hawke's older friend sighed heavily. This was hopeless, String was so convinced that he was responsible for what was happening to his friend that he was refusing to see the facts. "I don't know kid, all I know is that everything in life happens for a reason even if we don't see which reason it could be."

"It's driving me nuts!"

"I know, kid."

Dom wished he could do something to help his surrogate son. It felt to him as if Hawke felt responsible of all the world's trouble. He watched silently as String started to pace nervously. One day, something had to show him that life isn't only hurt and death... but what? And if that happens when would it be?

Questions without answers...

They were both lost in thoughts when a man, dressing in green came walking toward them. "Your friend's stable now. It has been touch and go for a little while, but she's a real fighter.

Dom laughed and clapped his hands together at the good news, he'd been certain that she would make it! Hawke didn't show any emotion but inside he was submerged by a wave of relief.

"Thank you, doctor." String said as he extended his hand to shake the surgeon's

"She's back in ICU, though. We managed to stop the bleeding, but the next few hours are still critical, nothing has changed there.

"Thanks, doctor." Dom said as now he was the one shaking the man's hand."

"Now if you will excuse me..."

"Of course."

As the man walked away from them, Hawke walked toward a chair letting himself almost fall on it, and he took his head in his hands.

For the first time since it had all happen Hawke felt tears running downs his cheeks and he didn't care. He couldn't hold back anymore all his emotions were getting mixed up, he was feeling too much at once.

What will I do if I had to lose her? Hawke thought has he couldn't stop his tears from falling.

"Finally, now we will manage to move forwards." Dom said to himself as he walked toward the man he consider has his own son, and sat on the chair next to him, placing a comforting hand on Hawke's shoulder.

**To be continued...**

**Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Tell her - 6**

Diclaimer and information see part one.

No copyright infringement is intended.   


**A/N #1: Thanks to Jan-Michael Vincent, Ernest Borgnine and Jean Bruce Scott. You guys were and still are AWESOME! Thanks also to M. Bellisario who created this amazing show! **

**Where does this come from? I have no idea at all, I just woke up and had this in mind, so now here it is on paper, I hope you will like it.**

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews/favs and followers to this story, it warms my heart. Special thanks to Mychand, Reseda, Robertwnielsen, finlaure and all the others for their support and reviews.**

**A/N #2: I'm so sorry if Hawke might act of being a bit different than I think he'd be on the show, but this is for the purpose of this story, please bare with me here, okay? Thank you so much. Thank you all for the reviews, you guys are all real sweat! I really hope you'll keep enjoying the story as it will keep going on.**

**SIX **

"What am I going to do if something if I lose her, Dom?" String asked his friend in a broken voice.

"You won't lose her, String. She's a strong Texan woman." The older man said with conviction.

"I know, but if the worse had to happen?"

"Don't think about it, String. Think positive that's what she needs right now. But if it had to come to the worse, you better make sure to tell her how you feel about her."

"Why did it take me so long to realize how I felt about her?"

"I think, you always have known, but you were scared, String. Scared to let somebody in again. Scared to be hurt, but you see my dear buy love always finds its way in someone's heart. No matter how hard he might fight that feeling. It always finds its way." Dom smiled.

"I want to tell her, how much she means to me, Dom. I want to be able to explain to her why I acted to way I did..."

"You will. You will, String."

Hawke came to sit closer to his older friend and hugged him. "Thanks, Dom."

"Anytime, son. Anytime." The older man replied as he hugged, Stringfellow back.

- AIRWOLF -

At the Firm, Michael was getting impatient why does it have to take so long? He repeated over and over again. Driving Marella nuts.

"What is there to difficult to determine if those pieces were part of something that could have sabotaged the helicopter Cait used?"

"Well you just said it, Michael, the bag you gave the lab technicians was full of pieces." The beautiful woman told him as she walked toward him.

"I know. I know. Fact is that I am worried about Hawke. I'm sure he cares a lot about Caitlin O' Shannessy, but he's too damn stubborn to admit it."

"You sure damn right about that except that he loves her. Problem is he is scared as hell to let himself love her, because he might lose her."

"I think that this could be the thing that might help him take the risk the time. Let's just hope she'll survive this. Both of them." Archangel sighed.

Marella was about to say something, but was stopped by the ringing of the phone. The man picked up almost immediately.

"Yes... Yes... WHAT? Are you positive? Alright, thank you."

The look he gave the only other person present in his office spoke volumes. Hawke was right. Sabotage. Someone really wanted to kill their friend. But other questions were still unanswered: who? And why?

Those two simple questions weren't the only ones that they had in mind... Archangel wasn't about to asked one particular one out loud, but he couldn't help wondering.

Was Caitlin really the target? Or did whoever was responsible for this want to harm the young woman to get to Stringfellow Hawke? There was still time to find an explanation for it, now they had to inform the Airwolf pilot that his suspicions had been right

- AIRWOLF -

Hawke and Dom were waiting anxiously for the doctor to give them permission to go and see Caitlin even only for two minutes. String had already told his friend that he planned to stay and sleep at the hospital tonight. He'd made the decision to sleep there until his friend would awake.

Dominic Santini didn't say anything, but inwardly he was happy that his surrogate son seemed to be willing to finally give a chance to love again. Thing would go for the better from now on, he was certain of it.

Santini excused himself for a minute telling Hawke he needed to take in some fresh air. String nodded his head simply. He didn't want to move, all he wanted now was for Caitlin to get better so he could tell her what he had been afraid to face for so long: his feelings for her. It was time to let the past behind... put the ghosts to sleep and slowly try to move on.

When Caitlin O'Shannessy would be safe and strong enough, he would do anything he could to make sure she knew how much he cares about her and let her know that he was willing to try and give them a chance.

Come back to me, Caitlin...

- AIRWOLF -

When they arrived at the hospital, Marella and Michael were surprised and worried to see Dom standing outside alone.

Santini smiled at the both of them as watched the impeccable man always dressed in white and the dark haired woman exit the car. They looked really good together, Dominic suddenly realized.

"Is everything, alright?" Marella asked immediately as she walked over to the older man.

"Yes. Nothing to worry about, I just needed some fresh air that's all."

"Any news about Miss O'Shannessy?"

"She survived the operation, though the doc said it has been touch and go for a moment, and the next few hours will be crucial."

The three adults standing together were smiling and relieved, but there was still a long road ahead of them. Dom directly at Archangel when he asked him: "Did the guys at the lab find something?"

Michael didn't answer, but the look he gave Dominic Santini said it all. "Let's go inside so I'll tell you guys everything."

Dom spotted Hawke sitting on a chair with his elbows on his knees and holding his chin in his palms visibly lost in thoughts a soft smile playing on his lips, made the man wearing his beloved red cap smile as well.

"I bet his thinking about Caitlin." He whispered to the woman walking next to him.

With a smile of her own she replied "I think so, too."

Stringfellow Hawke was indeed thinking about the redhead Texan woman that had become such a dear friend to him in the two years they'd known each other... though, in the beginning he wondered what kind of woman she might have been, they'd rapidly become friends. He had also quickly understood that the redhead felt more for him than simply friendship and his first reaction had to try and make her understand that she could put her hopes on that. He wouldn't crossed that line.

Of course he hadn't said that to her in words but in actions, cause that was just the way he was not a man of many words. She hadn't ran away, she stood her ground showing her that she was there for him whenever he needed her as a friend. And slowly — very slowly — Caitlin found the key that unlocked the door to his heart once there she nestled in it until all he could do was accept her, not yet admit it to himself, but accepting her there.

And it had taken such a dramatic turn of events for him to realize that he not only wanted her there in heart, he also wanted her to stay there and for her to be safe. All this time he'd lost trying to convince himself that he didn't love her back, trying to protect himself from the inevitable, the only thing it had brought him was that he felt lonely and unhappy. He'd always liked to be alone, solitude was his friend, but lately he had realized that maybe... it wouldn't be that bad to feel some warmth next to him as he went to bed at night.

Why was life so complicated?

_Please, Caitlin don't leave me alone... _

He thoughts switched suddenly, he was holding Caitlin's hand, she was laughing as they walked close to the lake as he looked at the joined hands he saw something flicker with the sunlight... Wait... was this a golden band he had on his left third finger, were they married?

He smiled at the thought. First he done everything he could not to let her get to close to him and now he was thinking about a future with her. His heart sank, just a little when his head picture in the hospital bed wired to all these machines.

_Don't go down that road, he tried to reason himself. She'll be okay, she'll get through it, she's a though woman._

"String?" He heard a familiar voice call him out his reverie.

Hawked looked up and smiled softly when he saw his friends walk toward him. Dom and Marella exchanged a knowing look. They were right, he was indeed thinking of the redhead Texan.

Stringfellow's facial expression changed as he suddenly remembered why they were all back at the hospital. The lab technicians must have found something.

"I was right, wasn't I?" He asked as he rose from his chair.

Michael nodded his head affirmatively.

"What was it?"

"The technicians said the pieces belonged to time fuses."

"Time fuses? More than one?"

"Yes, they said the pieces you collected in the back came for two different time fuse."

Hawke thought for a minute. Why using two small devices like that, why two? His friends could all see the wheels of his brain working fast. Then suddenly they saw a flash of light in his eyes, the moment he figured out why and what they might have done.

"I know what happened." He said as anger painted his face.

String looked at Dom when he asked. "Give me two weak point of helicopter? If you wanted someone to crash a chopper and make it look as if it'd been a accident was would you do?"

Santini thought about the questions his surrogate son just asked, then suddenly the pieces of the puzzle fit together.

"The rotors!"

"Exactly, you lose them, you lose complete control of the machine. It's a miracle, Caitlin's still alive."

"The question remains: why would someone want to kill Caitlin?"

"To get to me, maybe." Hawke said, surprising all of his friends.

Archangel looked at him questioningly. "Oh come on, Michael, you won't tell me that you don't know... Really."

"It's not because I've in denial all this time that others couldn't see what my true feelings for Caitlin are. I know Dominic and Marella knew. I think everyone knew. If it's an old enemy he might have easily found out..."

"String..." Dominic started, but Hawke cut him off.

"No, Dom. No, I won't back away this time and Caitlin will know how I feel about her and we will also find out who did this to her, but first I have a favor to ask for Michael."

TBC...

**Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Tell her - 7**

Diclaimer and information see part one.

No copyright infringement is intended.   


**A/N #1: Thanks to Jan-Michael Vincent, Ernest Borgnine and Jean Bruce Scott. You guys were and still are AWESOME! Thanks also to M. Bellisario who created this amazing show! **

**Where does this come from? I have no idea at all, I just woke up and had this in mind, so now here it is on paper, I hope you will like it.**

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews/favs and followers to this story, it warms my heart. **

**A/N #2: I'm so sorry if Hawke might act of being a bit different than I think he'd be on the show, but this is for the purpose of this story, please bare with me here, okay? Thank you so much. Thank you all for the reviews, you guys are all real sweat! I really hope you'll keep enjoying the story as it will keep going on.**

**SEVEN **

They all stood there dressed in black wearing sunglasses to prevent anyone to see their tears a futile gesture because everyone present was crying. It had all happened so suddenly she was on the better hand she had pulled through — at least it was what the doctor said — and now, a week later, they were all standing here together trying to find support with each other as they were throwing a rose on her coffin, that was slowly heading to its final destination.

Caitlin's mom and sisters were holding hands afraid that if one of them might let go their mother would faint. Marella was standing close to Michael who for once was dressed in black. The white-haired man Dominic Stantini was standing on Archangel's other side. Hawke wasn't standing close to the others, he was standing alone a few meters behind more as if he was observing the scene rather than grief for the lost of his dear friend.

This was for the best he reminded himself.

All they had to do now what wait and see if something would happen.

Dominic Santini was worried. He didn't quite understand, String's reaction. Sure he knew that the younger pilot had trouble to share his feelings but he'd thought that after what he had said, certain his friend would finally tell the Texan redhead how he felt about her when she would be better and now... he couldn't anymore. But to stand as an observer at her funerals was something he couldn't understand even if he knew Hawke was devastated.

He sighed heavily as he watched his surrogate son.

Life was definitely not kind with him. The old Santini wondered how much String could take before he would finally snap.

With one last look toward Stringfellow he slowly walked to Caitlin's family to greet them and for them to accept his condolences, and when he looked up to where Hawke stood all his eyes were met with was emptiness, String wasn't there anymore.

Where did he go? Dom wondered.

- AIRWOLF -

_So Caitlin O'Shannessy is dead, I wonder how you are feeling now, Stringfellow Hawke, I bet you're hurt so bad that all you want is join her. Well, maybe I'm gonna help you with that, who knows?_

_Finally, vengeance is mine! _

_I'll make your live even miserable, Stringfellow Hawke._

_How could you even think you could escape me? I'm smarter than you'll ever be._

"Victor, Champagne!"

"Yes, Sir." The butler told him as he went back to the kitchen of the huge house, before heading the cellar.

He seems to be in a good mood today, whose life has he made miserable now? Victor Heatbow wondered.

Victor Heatbow worked for his master for a number of years and he'd never would get use to the pleasure the man found in making other's lives miserable. He wanted to quit his job, but he didn't really dare to. The previous butlers his master had had all mysteriously disappeared for the surface of the earth.

Wanting to quit was one thing. Staying alive was another.

- AIRWOLF -

"How is she?" Was Hawke's first question when he arrived.

"Still the same, she's stable that's the most important, M. Hawke." The doctor told him.

"I know." He answered, simply.

String put on a mask and gloves added to a special shirt before walking closer to the bed next thing he did was pulling a chair closer and sat on it. Hawke slowly reached for her hand and took it in his. He looked at her, she looked so fragile and frail in so total opposite of her usual self. His eyes were shining with tears and he realize how close he was to lose her, the possibility was still strong, he felt as if _**he**_ was the one who had the Damocles sword above his head, dangerously dangling, ready to fall.

"Caitlin come on. Come back to me, I know you can do it. I love you." He softly told her in a broken voice. His gloved thumb slowly rubbing the back of the hand he was holding in his.

The nurse that was standing close to the door had tears in her eyes as well. She could easily see how much he loved the woman, laying in that hospital bed. It was written all over his face though he wasn't aware it.

"I have some to tell you, baby, please, come back to me." Hawke said, softly.

Nothing happen, but then after a few short moments, he felt something move in his hand, and the monitor that was measuring her heartbeat beeped a little faster.

"Caitlin?" He said her name in a soft voice as he stood up to watch her face, more closely.

He saw movement under her eyelids then, and smiled as his eyes watered again. He bend closer to her then so that he was near her ear as he spoke to her again. "That's it, honey, you can do it. Just open your beautiful eyes for me, please, I know you can do it.'

The movements under her eyelids intensified a little and then it happen. Caitlin O'Shannessy slowly opened her eyes. Hawke pulled back so he could looked into her eyes and huge smile appeared on his lips as a solitary tear rolled down his cheek.

"Hi, sweetheart." He murmured, right before calling the doctor.

The doctor rushed over to them unable to believe what he was witnessing, his patient, who should still be in a coma after what all her body as suffered, and gone through was awake.

Cait's eyes searched Hawke's, asking him with her eyes what she could say yet in words. He smiled at her in hope that it would reassure her, he could tell her just yet all what happened, Cait was still too weak for that.

And how was he suppose to tell her that she couldn't see her family or even Dominic for now because they all thought she was dead, the only ones knowing the truth were Michael and Marella because they helped him pull off the fabrication of Caitlin's death. Dom might hate him for not telling him what he was planning to do, he wasn't even sure, Michael would have helped him when he told him about his idea.

Fake Caitlin's death hadn't been an easy thing to do. They'd had to think all the details through see if they hadn't forgotten anything, check and double check.

For String it had been the only right thing to do, to make sure his friend would stay safe in case someone would try to make an attempted on her life again. If they'd think she died Caitlin wouldn't be in danger anymore.

So technically she was safe for now.

The doctor checked her vital signs and was satisfied, the redhead would soon be released of the machines, she was still attached too.

"Wa... ter..." she struggled to get the word out.

The doctor, indicated the ice cubes in a goblet placed on a tablet next to the bed. String to one is his still gloved hand and slowly very gently reached out to caress Cait's lips with the frozen water. The Texan redhead enjoyed the feeling of the cold moisture on her lips.

Stringfellow Hawke felt a wave a relief wash through him as she looked him in the eyes again, her eyes filled with gratitude, and love.

"You gave me quite a scare, miss O'Shannessy." String said in a soft voice.

At his words flashes from what had happened invaded her mind, and fear clouded her eyes and the beep on the monitor that indicated her heartbeat accelerated and the numbers of pulsations increased rapidly.

"Sssh, Caitlin, calm down, it's over, I'm here with you. You're safe." Hawke told her in a soothing tone. His thumb caressing the back of her hand again. Flashes of what happen with the Hughes 500 invade her mind again.

Two explosions and the helicopter became uncontrollable, she'd been powerless, all she could do was wait as it reeled until it crashed.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as Hawke kept murmuring soothing words to her.

"It's okay, I'm here you're safe now, I promise. Nothing can happened to you."

He knew, he should've call, Michael and Marella to tell them, Caitlin was awake, but he just wanted to keep her a little bit longer for himself.

"Everything's going be okay, sweetheart, I promise... I love you."

TBC...

**Thanks for reading... **


End file.
